Mirei Minami
is one of the main characters of the series. She is voiced by Yu Serizawa, a member of i☆Ris. She is a 8th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She is a pop type idol, with her preferred brand being Candy Alamode PriPara world.Her catchphrase is "Pop, Step, Get You!" (ポップ・ステップ・ゲッチュー！ Poppu Suteppu Getchū!?) and tends to end her sentences with "~pri". She is also the head disciplinarian at Paprika Private Academy. Appearance Normally, Mirei has long, chestnut-shaded hair that's pulled into a high ponytail with strait-cut bangs. She has matching brown eyes and wears a pair of black glasses. In PriPara, Mirei's hair changes to a bright blonde, with part of it wrapping up to form pointed buns, while the lower half becomes noticeably wavier, and falls to just brush her shoulders. Her eyes become an electric-blue, and she loses the glasses. Personality Mirei is a smart and studious girl who happens to be very good at puzzles. She is very serious and can be strict with rules, even if they don't make much sense to others. Her catchphrases are , meaning "Just as calculated" and , meaning "miscalculated." Because she is very smart, she is the captain of Paprika Private Academy's disciplinary committee. As her idol character, she usually ends her sentences with" -pri", and her idol catchphrase is "A pop and a step and I've got you~!". She is easy-going and perky here, but still shows a bossy personality when things don't go right. Relationships *Kuma - Kuma is Mirei's manager in PriPara. *Laala Manaka - Laala is Mirei's partner and teammate in PriPara. With Sophie, they are in a unit called SoLaMi♡Smile. *Mrs. Minami - Mirei's Mother, who is an attorney. She wants Mirei to become an Idol Attorney. *Mr. Minami - Mirei's Father, who is a prosecutor. He wants Mirei to become an Idol Prosecutor. *Sophie Hojo - Mirei is aware of Sophie's Fancy Mode, and understands. Like many other idols in PriPara, she somewhat admires Sophie. She joins Laala and Mirei's team in Episode 12, and they form a unit, called SoLaMi♡SMILE. *Dorothy West - Mirei bans Dorothy from joining her and Laala's unit prior to Episode 12 because Leona has to be tagged with Dorothy and they only needed one member, not two. *Leona West - Leona does whatever Dorothy feels, so he dislikes Mirei too. * Shion Todo - She gives Shion a Warning Ticket for breaking Rule #11 of Paprika Private Academy, "Solving GO puzzles in the hallway". In Episode 15, she and Shion go up against each other. Significant Coords *Magical Clown Coord - Her casual coord in the PriPara world until Episode 13. *Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord. Starting from Episode 14 - Episode 39, this coord becomes her casual coord. *SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord - Her coord used when SoLaMi♡SMILE Cyalume Changes together. From Episode 13 - Episode 52 *Dream Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord - Her new casual coord as of Episode 39 and the upgrade to the Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord. *Fresh SoLaMi M Team Cyalume Coord - Her new cyalume coord from Episode 53 - present and is the upgrade to the SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord. Etymology * translates to south. *'Mirei'- It is a common name for Japanese girls, which mostly written in kanji "美玲". Trivia *Leona, Dorothy, Shion, Fuwari and Mirei are the only known 8th graders in the series. *Along with Laala, Mirei is one of the only known main characters to have a different look in PriPara. Mirei is also the character with the most major change; as she looks completely different as an idol. **With Mirei's transformation, her eyes turn bright blue. Her hair is also styled differently, and re-coloured as blonde. *Mirei is the only main character in PriPara known to share a voice actress with someone from Pretty Rhythm. She shares her voice actress with Ann Fukuhara. *Mirei is similar with Ann Fukuhara: **Both have the same voice actress. **Both are pop-type idols. **Both have a serious personality. **Both quickly befriend the main protagonist characters (Mirei with Laala and Ann with Naru). **Both have blue as their theme color. **Both have a connection with sweets - Ann's dream is to become a pastry chef, and Mirei's preferred brand, Candy Alamode, bases its outfits on sweets. *Mirei started the series in the Student Class but in Episode 6 was promoted to the Debut Class. * Mirei seems to admire Cosmos. *Her first name (''Mi''rei) is based on the third note of the Solfège scale. **It's also commonly miswritten as "Mireille." * In Episode 15, it was revealed that she really likes melon bread. * According to Episode 19, she started Pripara when she was in the 6th grade. * Mirei has her first solo performance in Episode 41. *Mirei's birthday is October 1st. Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:Disciplinary Committee Category:Minami Family Category:Pop Idol Category:Candy Alamode user Category:Anime Category:Movie Character Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Member Category:S1 Main Character Category:Characters Category:Solamageddon Mi Member Category:SoLaMi♡SMILE Member